Many electronic devices include one or more input devices such as keyboards, touchpads, mice, or touchscreens to enable a user to interact with the device. These devices can be integrated into an electronic device or can stand alone as discrete devices that can transmit signals to another device either via wired or wireless connection. For example, a keyboard can be integrated into the housing of a laptop computer or it can exist in its own housing.
The keys of a keyboard may include various mechanical and electrical components to facilitate the mechanical and electrical functions of the keyboard. For example, a key may include mechanical structures to allow the key to move or depress when actuated, as well as electrical components to allow an electrical signal to be produced in response to actuation. Due to the relatively small size of such components, as well as the relatively high number of such components contained in a keyboard, designing and manufacturing keyboards may be complex and difficult undertakings.